


Helpful Romance

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu really likes Lucy, but has no idea how to tell her. The only person he thinks of going to is Gray, which creates some confusion for Natsu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Okay so I have no idea how this happened, it just kind of did xD

The Fairy Tail guild was quiet this month of October. Perhaps too quiet. Yes, anybody could hear the chatter. Yes, some people were fighting. But it wasn't as active as every other day. Maybe because the Salamander of Fairy Tail was sitting in a corner, thinking about a certain Celestial Wizard. 

Natsu Dragneel was having trouble telling Lucy Heartfilia how he felt about her. Everytime he was about to tell her, somebody would interrupt them. One time he got so pissed, he almost burned the guy to a crisp. Unfortunately the guy was an ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. 

"Natsu! What's wrong?" asks Happy, Natsu's blue companion.

"Nothing, Happy. Just thinking."

"Oh God, Natsu's using his brain. Is the world ending?" Natsu looks up to be greeted by a mop of red hair.

"Very funny." He glares lazily at Erza. She just laughs and hits his back, sending him flying off the table.

"So, what's got you all down?"

"Nothing," Natsu mumbles.

"Natsu's been like this for a while now! He doesn't even want to tell me why!" Happy exclaims. Erza looks at Natsu and gives him a death glare.

"What is the problem?" She didn't like seeing a teammate down.

Natsu shrugs back in fear. "Um I uh wanna ask Lucy out~"

Happy starts flying around. "You liiiiiiike her!"

"Eh, why don't you?" asks Erza.

Natsu frowns. "Everybody keeps interrupting!"

Erza looks scans the guild, quickly spotting Lucy. She was currently talking with Levy and Mirajane. 

"Come with me." 

"Wha-ah," she grabs Natsu by his arm and drags him to the bar. 

"Hello," Erza greets properly. The girls say 'hi' and grin.

"Guess what?" Levy asks excitedly. Erza and Natsu raise their eyebrows.

"I finished my novel!" whisper shouts Lucy. The girls start squealing, except for Erza.

"That's fantastic, Lucy. And I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to speak with Mirajane and Levy."

"Why?" asks Levy, tilting her head to the side. 

"Do not worry, it will be quick." 

Mirajane and Levy nod and stand up, following Erza outside. Just before the door closes, Erza winks at Natsu. He nods in understanding.

"Hey Lucy, I'm happy you're done!" he grins.

Lucy's eyes sparkle. "Yes! I didn't want anybody to read, but I'll show some people."

"That's great!"

"Thanks, Natsu."

'Okay, it's now or never' Natsu thinks to himself.

"So, um, Lucy. I like you~"

"I like you too, Natsu! Why do you think I joined your team and became your friend," Lucy grins, completely oblivious as to what was happening.

"Uh, yeah but..." Natsu trails off as he looks behind Lucy. Gray was covering his face, trying to hold back laughter.

"But what?" asks Lucy. Did Natsu not want her on his team anymore? Sure, she wasn't the strongest one in the team. But she'd gotten better! 

"Gimme a sec," says Natsu, still looking at Gray. He stands up and walks over to the ice mage.

"What's so funny?"

Gray smirks. "Oh nothing. I just find love confessions amusing."

Natsu growls at Gray, while the latter just grins.

"Ah, come on, Natsu. That's just no way to do it."

Narsu rolls his eyes. "Like you have any experience."

"I do, flame brain. This is the only time I'll help you. Do you want it, or not?"

Natsu hesitates about agreeing. The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't want to admit at being less experienced than Gray at anything. But if the guy was offering to help, well he wasn't going to say no.

"Fine," he growls.

Gray's eyes widen, surprised by the answer. He expected the fire mage to deny the offer, to try and keep his 'better than Gray' belief. Yeah, like that was true.

"Well okay then. Ready to start?"

Natsu frowns. "Start what?"

"Your training." Gray notices the confused expression on Natsu's face, and sighs.

"You will learn to show her how you feel."

********

"Why are we here?"

Gray had dragged Natsu away as soon as Natsu agreed on his help. They were currently in Gray's house, possibly in the basement. Though it didn't look like one. There was an iced wall that reflected back to the boys. Iron bars were hanging at the rest of the walls. The floor was slippery, making it easier for Natsu to slide on it.

"I'll teach you how to dance."

As soon as those words left Gray's mouth, the fire mage fell to the ground on his butt. 

Gray snickers, "What an idiot."

"Shut it, droopy eyed bastard."

"You little-"

"Ugh, just teach me to dance."

Gray shakes his head. "This will take time, Natsu. It's not a one day thing."

"Why dancing, though?" asks Natsu. 

"It attracts the female species in so many ways it's scary."

Natsu chuckles. "Well, let's start then!"

Gray grabs Natsu and stands him uo straight.

"The most important thing is posture."

Natsu nods. "Got it."

The ice mage shakes his head. "No you don't. Stand up straight."

"I am!"

Gray starts tapping his foot on the floor, creating a slow beat.

"Dance."

"That's not even music!"

"I said dance!"

Natsu groans. "I have no idea how to!" 

Gray smiles triumphantly. "Good, you accept it. Now will you let me teach you? I know what I'm doing."

Natsu nods, knowing that if he wanted to seduce Lucy he'd have to listen to Gray. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"Okay, let's start!"

Gray grabs a small box from the corner of the room. It looked similar to the box Lucy used to play music. Except this one was blue, just like Gray's eyes. 

"How did you get that?" asks Natsu.

"Let's just say, a powerful wizard owed me a favor."

Natsu opens his mouth to keep asking, but closes it. Weird for him to do that, since he was really curious. But he just wanted to learn to dance as fast as possible.

"We'll start with a slow song. It's easier," says Gray. He opens the box and rolls a cord. A sweet melody starts playing, similar to the ones Lyra usually plays. 

"Okay, now give me your hand."

Natsu's eyes widen. "Are you crazy?!"

"Do you want to learn how to dance, or not?" Gray says patiently.

Natsu pouts and mumbles inconherent words. He grabs Gray's hands, getting uncomfortably close to the ice mage.

"Don't worry, this will be quick," says said mage. He starts swinging Natsu around, making him grin.

"This is fun!"

"Don't get used to it. You have to learn to direct the woman."

Natsu stops, "How am I gonna do that?"

"That is where I come in."

********

Natsu gets home, greeted by an excited flying cat.

"Natsu! Where have you been? You left with Gray earlier!"

"He was just showing me something, Happy. Don't worry."

The fire mage didn't leave more room to talk, falling into a deep sleep as soon as his face hits the pillow.

The next day Natsu was woken up by a punch to the face. He jolts awake and glares at Gray.

"Morning, sulfur breath," he says, grinning.

"What's your problem?" Natsu looks out the window. "It's still dark."

Gray shrugs. "We need to start as early as possible."

Natsu groans, but still gets up. He walks to the kitchen and grabs a box of cereal.

"Good way to start the day. A bit of~" Gray stares in shock at the fire mage. He'd eaten the whole box in five seconds, maybe less. 

"What?" asks Natsu with a mouth full of cereal.

"Nothing."

Happy starts jumping on Gray.

"Where are you two going?" 

"Nowhere," both boys say in unison. 

Happy pouts. "Why do you keep secrets from me, Natsu?"

"Wait, Happy, I just~" his fellow friend flies away, cutting Natsu mid-sentence.

"Let's go, Natsu. Today I'm teaching you a faster type of dancing."

Today they started the 'lesson' quicker. Gray had taught Natsu the basics the day before, so now they could start the real training.

"Remember, Natsu! Posture!" 

"This is hard!"

Gray groans in frustration. Teaching an idiot like Natsu to dance was harder than he thought. He walks over to the fire mage and grabs his butt. Natsu squeaks and jumps away from him.

"What was that for?!" asks Natsu in disbelief.

"I'm trying to help! Now stay put!"

The ice mage once again grabs Natsu's butt, pushing it up.

"There, you need to show off your butt." Natsu would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that his rival was touching his butt.

"Sway your hips." That was it for Natsu.

"Okay, this is wrong on so many levels! How will this help me get Lucy?"

"You'll see, in about two weeks."

Natsu throws his head back. Two more weeks of butt touching.

At the same time this was happening, Happy was in the Fairy Tail guild hall talking with Lucy.

"What are those two idiot doing this time?" she asks Happy.

"I don't know! Natsu won't tell me!" The feline looked like he was about to cry, so Lucy comforted him.

"Don't worry! Maybe they're just fighting and Natsu is gonna tell you soon!" That sounded stupid of course, but it was the only thing that would calm the cat.

Erza bursted through the doors, making everybody flinch.

"Where is Lucy?" she asks. Everybody points to the scared blond.

'Oh no, what'd I do now?' 

Erza walks towards her and asks, "Did Natsu do it?"

Lucy frowns. "Do what?"

"The date," Erza says, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So that's why he and Gray have been hanging out?!"

"What?" Erza was confused.

Happy giggles. "Oooooh! That makes sense!" 

"I don't get it," says Erza.

********

Two weeks later, the whole guild was dancing to Lyra's music. It surprised everybody that the celestial spirit could play uplifting songs.

Gray and Natsu were sitting in the bar, watching as Lucy danced happily with Loke.

"Are you gonna do it?" Gray asks Natsu. 

The Fire Dragon Slayer nods shakily, still nervous about the whole thing.

"Come on, show me what you got! Unless you want to admit that I'm better than you."

Natsu abrubtly stands up. "No way!"

He walks over to Lucy and grins.

"Hey, Natsu! Let's dance!" she grabs his hand and starts swinging around. Suddenly, the music switches to a faster pace. Natsu looks over to Gray, who's standing next to Lyra. He winks at the fire mage and smirks.

'Two can play this game.'

Natsu starts dancing to the beat, just like Gray had showed him. Everybody stops dancing and stares openly at Natsu. But he was too busy dancing to notice. He looks up and grins at Gray, his eyes challenging. Gray's eyebrows shoot up, admiring how good Natsu had become. 

"Do a slow song," Gray whispers to Lyra. The celestial spirit nods and changes the tempo of the music. 

Natsu smirks and turns to Lucy, who's looking intensely at him. He stretches his arm out, offering the blond to grab it. Lucy smiles and holds onto Natsu as he starts directing her with the music. Nobody made a sound, which was incredibly rare for the Fairy Tail wizards. 

As the song comes to an end, Natsu pulls Lucy down and grins. Everybody starts cheering and whistling. He helps Lucy up and she dusts herself.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asks.

"That's not really important~"

He glances at Gray, who's motioning for him to go on.

"I just wanted to ask, um, a date, er," Natsu coughs nervously.

Lucy squeals. "Can I plan it?"

Natsu's taken back with the answer. "Um, sure?"

"Don't worry! You guys will have an awesome time!"

Gray walked towards them, curious as to where this was going.

"I don't get it," says Natsu.

"You guys!" she points at him and Gray. 

Both boys look at each other and frown. Not even Gray knew what she meant. Next to Lucy, a laughing Erza stood.

"I'll start planning right away!" Lucy runs off to who knows where with Happy at her side. 

Gray shakes his head. "What just happened?"

"Haha, oh God, you guys. Haha, your face, oh my," Erza keeps laughing. 

"You mind explaining, Erza?" asks Natsu. He'd never dated anybody, so he was confused at Lucy's reaction.

Erza composes herself and grins. "She thinks it's you two idiots who are going out."

"What?!" they scream at the same time.

"Well, you've been sneaking around for two weeks now! I'm sure she's not the only one who thinks that."

Natsu sighs in desperation. The girl he likes thinks he's dating somebody else. Might he add that it's Gray of all people. He slowly turns to Gray, expecting a disgusted face from the other. He's surprised at what he sees. Not disgust, but determination. 

No way was the ice mage going to be defeated like that. He needed to beat Natsu, show the fire mage that he was better. 

"I've got more tricks!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bwuahahahaha! Chu likey? I likey! It didn't turn out as good as I hoped, but meh


End file.
